Card Captors and the New Captor
by Edlover23
Summary: Now that sakura's home is safe from the clow cards every one can rest easy but what happens when a new book shows up with new cards and new problems can the old card captors and the new one team up and fight this together or will danger fall on the town?
1. Chapter 1: The New Captor

Card Captors and the New Captor

Chapter 1: The New Captor Is born

Now that Sakura's home is safe from the Clow Cards everyone can rest easy. But what happens when a new book shows up with new cards and new problems? Can the old CardCaptors and the new one team up and fight this together, or will danger fall on the town?

My name is Crystal. I am a normal girl who loves anything. I am very brave and do almost everything with my family. My mom has light brown hair and sapphire eyes, my dad has black hair and emerald eyes, and my older brother has dark brown hair and emerald eyes. And I have light blue eyes with light brown hair in pig-tail held with two sapphire holders.

As we make our way to our new house I said, **"Did we really have to move here I miss all my friends and my old school."**

My brother looks at me and says, _**"I told you monster, I am older now and they have a high school that I need to go to."**_

As he rubs the top of my head I growl and I say, **"Mom, Aero is making fun of me."**

She turned around and she said, _**"Stop it you two. And besides Crystal, your going to love your new school here. It's really nice but you have to where a uniform."**_ I nod as we pull up to our house.

**"Wow this is so pretty,"**

As my dad unlocks the door I walk up to my room; it over looks the town and has it own window.

**"Maybe I am glad we moved here," **I said.

Then Aero looks at me and he says, _**"Well looks like the monster found her cave."**_

**"Don't call me that!" **I yell. He shrugs and walks to his room as the moving truck come. We get our stuff and I put on my cute roller blades that have sakura flowers.

**"I am off to see the town!"**

As I skate around town I said, **"Wow this is so pretty."**

As I skate under the cherry blossoms I head back home I take off my skates.

**"I am back," **I said as I took off my skates and put on my slippers.

I see a note and it read, _**went to go get food. Be back soon.**_

**"Just great," **I whispered. Suddenly I hear something coming from downstairs.

**"Who is there?" **No answer. I look around and said, **"I'll call the cops,"**

I walk to the door I open it and go down. **"Looks like an old book store was down here."**

I hear the noise again. **"Whoever you are, I know how to fight and I am not scared."** I walk around the corner of the book shelf and I see a book glowing.

**"What a odd book."**

I take it out and open it but have my eyes closed. I open one eye to take a peak. Then I open the other one to get a better look.

**"Its just cards. What is this card? The Breezy?" **As I say the name a strong wind whips all the cards out of the book as the cards fly out and despair. I fall to the floor with The Breezy Card still in my hand due to the fierce wind.

**"What was in that book?"**


	2. Chapter 2: New Powers

Card Captors and the New Captor

Chapter 2: New Wand New Card

I finally get over the shock from the cards flying everywhere.

**"What kind of strange book is this?" **I say as the book glows again. I scream as a little as a cat looking thing comes out with light pink wings and a light purple body.

_**"Hey hi hello there," **_I take it in my hands and examine it.

**"What are you some kind of new toy? Where do I turn you off at?" **I say as I pull at it wings. The cat struggles for a bit before jumping from my hands.

_**"I am no toy. My name is Honey and I am the keeper of the cards for over 100 years?" **_she looks at the book for a split second. She does a double take and she yells, _**"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY CARDS I FELL ASLEEP FOR A LITTLE BIT WHAT HAPPENED!"**_

I look and her and I said, **"Well I found the book and opened it and I took out the card in the front of the stack read the name and they all blew away," **we both laugh at this.

_**"But all I did was take a nap. How could this happened to me?" **_she said sadly.

**"Well you where guardian and you fell asleep. That is not very guardian like."**

Then she turns around to me and says, _**"Well it gets a little lonely watching all the cards. So I guess I got tired and took a nap.**_" I look at her as I here the front door open. I quickly take her and the book and run up to my room.

**"Stay here and I will bring you some pudding after dinner," **I say before closing my door and walk casually down to the dining area for dinner.

_**"So what did you do today?" **_Aero asked.

**"Just put my things away."**

As we finish dinner, quickly wash my plate and take my pudding to my room.

_**"Where are you going with that?" **_my Dad asked.

**"Up to my room." **I say. As I walk in my room, I see Honey still trying to find the cards.

_**"No good I can't find any of the cards."**_

**"Here is your pudding," **she nods and eats it.

_**"You will be the next CardCaptor," **_she says as she finishes the last of the pudding.

**"There is no way I can be a CardCaptor. I am just a girl," **I as I finish getting in my pajamas and ready for bed.

_**"What is your name?" **_Honey askes.

**"My name is Crystal," **Honey nods.

_**"You will be the next CardCaptor."**_

**"I can't. I mean I don't think I can."**

Then she turns around and she says, _**"But you found the book so you have to be,"**_ she glows and a wand comes out from the book and if floats over to me so it's in front of me. _**"Take it." **_I nod and grab it.

_**"Now you are a CardCaptor." **_I nod as a big gust of wind comes out of no where.

**"What was that?" **I say as I look out my window. I look out and see a big bird in the sky.

**"It's a huge bird! how can I fight that?" **Honey comes up from behind.

_**"Use your new wand," **_I quickly grab my skates put them on.

**"I don't know how," **I say as I try to skate away.

_**"Don't worry, the words will come to you," **_Honey says. I skate and I face it the bird and I hold up the key.

**"Key of the heart. with power burning bright, shine the light. Release!"** The heart key transforms into a wand and comes to my hand. I skate up to the bird.

_**"Be careful," **_I hear Honey say. I get on its back and chant,

**"Now Flight, I command you to return to your power confined! Flight card!" **There's a huge gust of wind as it goes back into card form** "That was so hard," **I say. Honey flies down and pats my hair.

_**"You did fine. Now touch your staff to your card."**_

I nod and I said,** "Flight card."**

The card glows as the staff gets white wings. **"Wow so cool," **I say.

_**"Get on and come fly," **_I nod and I get on the wand.

**"Wow this is so cool!" **Honey flies next to me.

_**"See, I told you being a CardCaptor was a good deal," **_I look at Honey with a smile.

**"I didn't make a deal yet."**


	3. Chapter 3: New Troubles

Card Captors and the New Captor

Chapter 3: New School New Friends

**"Wow that was so fun," **I say as I fly back home. Honey nods in agreement.

_**"See I told you being a CardCaptor was really fun," **_I nod as go back into my room and the wand changes back into a necklace. I look out my door and sneak to see if Aero is awake. Luckily, I see that Aero is sound asleep.

**"Good. He cannot find out that I am a CardCaptor."**

I quietly go back to my room and get into bed. **"Well I have to go to school tomorrow so you have to stay here,"** Honey nods.

_**"I know the rule," **_she says as she turns off the light and we both go to sleep.

Morning comes I am still asleep until I hear my dad yell.

_**"Crystal your going to be late for school if you don't hurry up."**_

I start to wake up and get in my uniform and I put my hair up in two pig-tail with white holders and walk down to the dining table.

_**"Well looks like the little monster is ready for school," **_Aero says smugly as I sit down.

**"Yea I am unlike you." **I look at him examining his clothes. "**Your still in your pajamas and I am ready for school."**

he laughs a bit before replying_**, "I don't have to go to school till later short stuff."**_

**"I am not short," **I say growling between my teeth. I quickly finish my breakfast and head to the door. My dad meets me there with my lunch and puts in my backpack for me.

_**"Have a good day at school," **_I nod as I put on my rollerblades and backpack.

**"I will see you later," **I say as I skate away. I come across the road with the cherry blossom tress.

**"Wow today is going to be a good day."**

As I get to the school I see a girl with her hair up like mine but with red holders. I skate in school and exchange my skates to the school shoes. I walk to the office and receive my schedule and locker number along with it's combination. I find my locker first and put my things up then I go to find my first class. I introduced myself to the teacher once I saw them outside my first class. He told me to wait outside until he nods towards me to signal my entrance. I agree as I see him disappear into the classroom.

_**"Calm down everyone, we have someone new joining our class today. Crystal will you come in and tell the class about yourself," **_he says nodding my way. I nod and walk in just in time to see two girls talking to one another.

_**"A new student?" **_says the girls with auburn hair with the red holders and jade green eyes I saw this morning to her friend with jet black hair and violet eyes. Her friend nods back in agreement.

_**"Yea I know its odd," **_I smile before introducing myself to the class.

**"My name is Crystal Savon its nice to meet all of you," **I say bowing respectfully. I hear a chorus of responses before the teacher quiets them down once more.

_**"You can sit over by Sakura over there," **_he tells me while pointing to the empty seat. I nod and go take my seat and I turn to Sakura.

**"Hi I am Crystal. Nice to meet you," **she nods and greets back.

_**"Nice to meet you too. My name is Sakura."**_

We turn back to face the front as class finally commences. Once the morning classes ends, we all go outside for lunch. Suddenly I feel someone pull me aside. I look up to find a boy with messy chestnut brown hair and amber eyes.

_**"I know you have them. Now give them to me," **_he demands. I look at him and back up a little.

**"What do you mean? I don't have anything," **I say. He looks at me as if I'm nuts before replying.

_**"I know you have a Clow Cards so give it to me." **_I look back at him in disbelief.

**"I don't have any cards. I don't know what your talking about," **I say with my hands clenched. With that, I walk away from him and I hear Sakura call me over to her blanket where she's eating lunch with the rest of her friends. I go over to join them with my own lunch in my hands.

_**"Crystal, this is Tomoyo Daidouji. My best friend," **_I nod and smile at her.

_**"It's nice to meet you." **_I smile as Tomoyo pulls out her video camera.

_**"Look what I got last night, someone flying. It's so cool." **_I look at it.

**"It really is cool," **I say. I take a closer look and notice that I'm staring at myself. _**'How did she get a video of me?' **_I say inside my head. Sakura looks at me with a worried expression.

_**"Crystal, are you okay?" **_Sakura asks. I shake my head to get rid of the idea.

**"Yeah, I am fine," **I say as the bell rings to signaling everyone to get back to class. As we all walk to our next classroom, I start think to myself, _**'How did that boy know I had the Heart Cards? I just opened the book a few days ago so how does he know?'**_

As school comes to an end, Sakura turns to me before I could get up out of my seat.

_**"Hey Crystal, do you want to come over to my house for a while and hang out for a little bit?"**_ I nod and smile.

**"Sure I would love to Sakura."**

As we walk to her house, Tomoyo and Sakura told me they knew I was a CardCaptor too. I was a bit surprised at first.

_**"Did you know that Sakura is a CardCaptor too," **_Tomoyo asked. I shook my head **'no.'**

**"Nope I didn't know." **Sakura blushes a bit at the comment.

_**"Yeah. If you want to see my wand I can show it to you," **_I nod as we enter the park. She pull out a necklace that looks like mine but it has a star on it instead of a heart.

_**"Key of the Star. With powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" **_I look as the Star Key transforms into the Star Wand.

**"Wow that is so cool and really pretty," **Tomoyo nods in agreement.

_**"Yep. I got to make all the costumes for her," **_she says proudly.

**"Wow that is so cool I wish someone could make costumes for me." **I said smiling.

_**"Well come over to my house one day and I will take your measurements and try to make them for you."**_

**"Okay," **I say smiling in agreement. As we finally got to Sakura's house, her dad greeted us at the door as we took of our shoes.

_**"Welcome home. Oh, who is your friend?"**_

**"My name is crystal. Nice to meet you," **I say bowing respectfully. He nods back.

_**"My name is Fujitaka Kinomoto nice to meet you," **_he said bowing slightly before turing to Sakura. _**"Sakura dinner will be done soon,"**_ she nods as we excuse ourselves and go up to her room. A small orange stuffed bear with wings comes out of nowhere.

_**"Sakura, did you bring any food?" **_she laughs at him.

_**"No Kero, dinner will be ready soon," **_he suddenly looks at me and realized his cover is blown.

_**"So who is the girl?"**_

_**"She is our new friend her name is crystal," **_Tomoyo says.

I look at kero and suddenly blurt out, **"Hey you look like Honey." **Sakura looks at me weirdly.

_**"Who's Honey?"**_

**"Oh just a old toy I have," **I say, thinking it's best they don't know about her yet. Suddenly a tall boy with dark hair comes in the room.

_**"Hey monster, dinner is almost ready," **_he says. By the way he was talking to Sakura, I could tell he was her big brother.

_**"I am not a monster, Touya," **_Sakura says annoyingly. He shrugs and leaves closing the door behind him. I giggle a bit to myself.

_**"Don't worry my big bro calls me that to," **_I say reassuring her. She looks at me.

_**"Really?" **_I nod in agreement.

_**"Well since dinner is all most ready I better go. I'll see you later."**_

They both bid my goodbye and her dad at the door. I waved goodbye one last time before I start to walk home.

**"So if Sakura is a CardCaptor like me, then where does that put me? But I bet the costumes are so cute." **I say to myself. I finally get home and talk off my shoes before making my way up to my room. Aero notices me as I walk past the living room.

_**"How was school monster?"**_

_**"Good. And don't call me a monster," **_hearing our short squabble, my dad calls out from the kitchen.

_**"Go get cleaned up for dinner. It will be ready soon," **_I nod and continue to walk up to my room. Once I enter and shut the door, Honey comes over to greet me.

_**"So how did it go?" **_she says.

**"Fine. I meet some new friend," **I say happily as I change into my house clothes. Just as I finish I hear dad call me down for dinner. We eat and then I go back up to my room.

**"I wonder who Kero is?" **I say to myself as I get into bed. **"Well who ever Kero is, he looks a lot like Honey. And I wonder what that boy wanted with the Heart Cards?"** I wonder as I turn off the lights.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Shocking

Card Captors and the New Captor

Chapter 4: Lighting Strike

As morning comes I get ready for school.

**"Well yesterday was odd with that boy, but I know today will be fine," I said as I look outside from my window. "I wonder if Tomoyo will make me a costume today. I'll go over to her house and ask her."**

I get into my uniform and I put my heart wand key around my neck. I put my hair up in white holders and brush the back of my hair. Honey comes up from behind.

_**"Be careful of lighting today," **_she said. I look at her with a confused look.

**"It's not going to rain. It's a pretty day." **She shakes her head and sighs.

_**"Well, just be careful."**_

I nod and go down for breakfast. My mom looks at me and greets me I greeted back.

_**"We are going to be out at work when you get home from school, so make yourself something to eat and then we will be home later on, okay." **_I nod

**"I might go over to Madison's house today," **I say.

_**"Well don't eat her out of house and home," **_Aero said with a smirk. I growl and mom looks at me.

_**"Okay you two, break it up**_." I nod and I look at the clock.

**"I am going to be late," **I exclaim as run to the door and I grab my skates and backpack and quickly put them on and hurry to school. I get in the classroom before the bell. **"Good. I am not late."**

I see sakura and Tomoyo come in the classroom as well.

**"Good morning," **I say. They greet me back with smiles. **"Tomoyo can I come over to your house so you can make a costume for me?"**

Tomoyo's eyes shine and sparkle she said, _**"Yes you can I can't wait this will be so much fun." **_I smile and I look out the window and noticed grey clouds approaching slowly.

**"Storm clouds, but it not going to rain today, is it?"**

Class starts soon after and I catch the brown haired boy, whom I learned was named Syaoran Li by the role call, looking out the window as well._** "There is a clow card I know it," **_I hear him say in a whisper. Apparently Sakura felt it too.

_**"A Clow Card now? But I have all of them; is it a new card?"**_

The classes continue with nothing strange and before I knew it, school ended. At the sound of the final bell rings, we all get ready to go home.

_**"It looks like it's going rain, but today was so clear before," **_Sakura said while looking through the window once most of the students have cleared.

_**"Sakura could it be a card?" **_Li says, walking to her side. She looks at Li with worried eyes.

_**"I don't know what it could be." **_Tomoyo finishes getting her things together and joins us.

_**"Ready to go to my house?" **_I nod and smile at her.

**"Sure I am ready," **I say. Sakura finishes getting her things together as well. Once we're all ready, we walk to her house chatting with one another. Suddenly, a bolt of lighting comes down making us run and hide under the slide at the park

**"That is odd, lighting but no rain?" **Sakura nods in agreement.

_**"Lets go to Tomoyo's house to better think why this is happening." **_I nod as continue going to her house once again.

**"Tomoyo, this is your house!" **I practically yell as we arrive at the house, no mansion. She nods happily as if it's the most normal house.

_**"Yep this is my house." **_We all go in and walk up to her room. Instantly I see all the costumes and pictures of Sakura in them.

**"Sakura they are so cute," **I exclaim. She smiles sheepishly.

_**"Thanks she does a great job." **_I nod as Tomoyo comes and approaches me with a measuring tape to get my measurements.

**"Does she really have to make me a costume?" **I say looking at Sakura. Sakura giggles at me.

_**"Come on Crystal, it will be fine," **_she says. Once she gets done, she runs to her sewing machine and grabs fabrics and starts sewing like crazy. Sakura and I talk to each other as Tomoyo works and before we know it, she comes back with a pink dress with a white dress under it with cute cat ears and a pink tail with a gold bell on it held together by a gigantic bow on top. The cat ears are pink inside and white on the outside.

_**"It's made out of a rubber fabric so you won't get shocked when the lighting hits you." **_I nod as we run to the park where we first saw the lighting. I see Li already there.

**"What are you doing here? This is not a clow card," **I say. He just looks at me with cold eyes.

_**"Stay out of this," **_he says coldly. The Lightning suddenly appears in front of Li in his true form. Instantly, he tries to fight the Lighting with his sword, but gets hit on his arm where his sword was. Sakura runs over to him with concerned eyes.

_**"Crystal you have to tame that," **_Sakura says. I look at it and fear consumes me.

**"I can't," **I say. Honey suddenly flies out of nowhere and to my side.

_**"Crystal, you can do it, don't worry," **_she says. Kero comes out of nowhere too and flies to where we are.

_**"Sakura we have a Clow Card." **_He looks to Honey and does a double take. _**"Who are you?" **_I start to get mad at the constant misconception.

**"For the last time, they are not Clow Cards!" **Li looks at me with a doubtful look.

_**"Then what are they?"**_

**"They are Heart Cards and I will show you I can tame it!" **I pull out my from around my neck and hold it out on my palm. **"Key of the heart, with power burning bright, shine the light. Release!"** Sakura just looks at me with wide eyes.

_**"That is your wand? Cool." **_I look at the lightning.

**"I just have two cards how can I fight it?" **I say quietly Honey looks at me and gives me an encouraging smile.

_**"Just think what fights lighting," **_she says. I nod and I call pull **out The Breezy Card.**

**"Breezy Card, tie up the Lighting Card so it can't move any more! Breezy card Release and Dispell!"**

It comes out and gets The Lighting tied up. **"Lighting Card, I command you to return to your power confined! Lighting card!" **The Lighting goes back into it's card form as wind surrounds my magic circle. Once everything dies down the cards floats to my hand. Tomoyo looks at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

_**"Crystal,that was so cool and I got it all on tape!" **_While all this was going on, Sakura was helping Li up. I walked over to where they were.

**"Li look, I am sorry that I yelled at you but the cards that I have now. They are Heart Cards and they take a different source of magic," **I look up at him and smile. **"But I can be your friend and we can work together. What do you say?"** Sakura looks at me with a huge grin on her face.

_**"Does that mean we can work together?" **_she said practically jumping up and down"

_**"As well with both of our cards?" **_Li adds. I nod and smile.

**"Yep it does."**


	5. Chapter 5: History Time

Card Captors and the New Captor

Chapter 5: Clow Class

We sit in the park for a while and Sakura looks at me.

_**"Your cards are a lot different then my cards, Crystal," **_she says. I nod at her.

**"So who made your cards?" **Kero flies to me.

_**"That would the clow reed the greatest magician of all time," **_he says. I nod as Li looks over at Honey.

_**"Is that another stuffed animal?" **_he says. She flies over to him and bites his finger.

_**"Ouch that hurt!"**_

I giggle as Honey comes back to me.

_**"I am not a stuffed animal," **_she grumbles. Sakura giggles at this.

**"Tell me more about Clow Reed?" **Sakura nods.

_**"He was the maker of the Clow Cards and the guardians Kero and Yue." **_I nod in understanding

_**"That is neat. So he made the book before mine." **_Sakura nods and then Tomoyo looks at me.

_**"Sakura had to fight Yue, but in the end she won and was proclaimed the master of the Clow Cards."**_ I smile at this.

**"So do you think I will be master of my cards?" **I ask.

Li looks at me and said, _**"Well you have to catch all of them and then fight Yue or whoever is the judge of that book and change your wand. But I think you can, maybe, but I am not sure."**_

I nod and ask. **"So what kind of cards do you have Sakura?" **She pulls out her cards and I hold mine up next to hers.

**"Why do they have a star on the back?"**

_**"Well that is because my wand changed when I was fighting Yue. And because of that I had to change the cards with my own power or they would become ordinary cards," **_she says smiling.

**"Wow that is so cool."**

_**"Yeah, at first my powers didn't work because I had the wrong chant. But after I learned my new one it worked."**_

**"That is so great that you got your magic to work after it didn't work."**

Li nods and says, _**"Yeah, I was going to try to help her, but Kero told me that if I did she would not past the test."**_ I nod and I look at the town clock.

**"We better get back home its getting late." **We all nod and head home.

I get home I look inside the living room and see Aero watching a show so I try to go up to my room as quietly as possible.

_**"Where have you been monster?"**_

I look I am still in my costume and I said, **"Oh, just over at Madison's and she made this costume for me." He looks at it with a strange look.**

_**"You look like a pink kitty doll." **_I growl at this.

**"Well I am not," **I said and I walk up to my room and I change into my night gown. I brushed my teeth and I got into bed.

**"I still wonder who Clow Reed was. I mean I wonder if he was a nice guy."**

Then honey comes up to me and says, _**"Yes same with me too. I wonder if Kero knows any more about him?" **_I nod and turn off the light and go to sleep. The next day, I wake up at the sound of the alarm.

**"I wonder if I can get Kero over here to learn more about Clow Reed,"** I wonder out loud. Honey wakes up at the sound of my voice and looks at me.

_**"Ask Sakura to come over today and to bring Kero." **_I nod in agreement.

**"Sure that sounds good," **I say and get out of bed and get ready for school. I go down stairs and Aero looks at me.

_**"You're not in your pink kitty outfit."**_

I glare at him and say, **"It was a costume that she made me."**

As I make my way to school, I see sakura walking down the path and I run up to her and call to her. She smiles when she sees it's me and stops so I can catch up to her.

**"Sakura, would you like to come over to my house today after school?" **She nods.

_**"Sure, that sounds like a good plan." **_I nod as we walk together to school. As we get to class, I still think about Clow Reed.

_**'I still wonder if he made sakura book who made my book?' **_I think to myself. As class ends, I turn to Sakura and I say, **"Sakura, can you bring Kero over? I want to know more about Clow Reed." **She nods and after school, we stopped by her house to get Kero and then we were off to my house.

Aero looks at Sakura once we got to my house and said, _**"Looks like the monster has a friend she brought home."**_ I growl at him.

**"I am not a monster." **With that, we go up to my room. Honey turns around at the door opening.

_**"You're back."**_

I nod and I said, **"Kero is also here."**

Kero looks at me and he said, _**"Do you have any sweets?" **_I giggle and nod and I get some candy.

Upon my return, I set the candy bowl in front of him and said, **"Kero, can you tell me a little more about Clow Reed?" **He nods and gulps the candy before talking.

_**"Clow Reed was not just a great magician, he was all a great person he was really nice to everyone he meet and his powers where off the charts. But he knew how to keep his power under his control and he knew when to use it."**_

I nod and I said, **"So it sounds like he had power, but he knew when to use and how to keep it from going out of control."**

Kero nods and he said, _**"Yep he did." **_Then Honey nods and she eats one of the candies as Kero eats one.

**"Oh no, a sugar high," **I say. Sakura giggles.

_**"So she gets the same way on sugar," **_she says. I nod in agreement.

Just then, my dad calls me down for dinner. Sakura and I walk to the dinning room.

**"Dad, can Sakura stay for dinner?" **I ask.

He nods and he says, _**"Sure."**_

_**"My name is Sakura nice to meet you," **_she says politely. Meanwhile, we eat dinner, Kero and Honey are both flying around my room.

_**"I love sweets," **_Kero said.

_**"Yea me too." **_Honey says while nodding in agreement.

Back to us, as we eat dinner and I said, **"Sakura so do you think we can find all the cards for my book?" **Aero looks at me suspiciously.

_**"What book are you talking about?" **_I get a sweat drop.

**"I mean a book for class. We have to bring in cards to make a book right, Sakura?"**

She nods and she says, _**"Yes we do."**_

As we get done, we go back up to my room and see Honey and Kero sound asleep. I giggle and said, **"They are whipped out."**

Sakura nods and she said, _**"I better get home before my dad gets worried." **_I nod and bid her goodbye at the door.

Once she's gone, I get ready for bed and I said, **"I would like to meet Clow Reed one day,"** as I get ready for bed and turn off the light.


	6. Chapter 6: Lets Replay

Card Captors and the New Captor

Chapter 6: Play it Again

As morning came I got up and got ready for school. I put on my uniform and I said, **"I wonder what card will show itself today?"**

Honey wakes up and she said, _**"I don't know we just have to wait and see." **_I smile.

**"I'm off to school be good."**

I grab my backpack and walk down to breakfast Aero looks at me as I enter the dining room.

_**"Well the monster is out of her cave early," **_he teased.

**"It's my room not a cave."**

My moms laughs and she said, _**"Go on you two, be good and go to school."**_ I nod and quickly finish my breakfast and get up and walk to the door. I slip my house slippers off and put on my skates, say a quick goodbye before shutting the door and skate on my way to school. As I skate to school, I see Sakura, Tomoyo, and Li. I see they have recorders with them.

**"What are they for?"**

Sakura looks at me says, _**"Oh we have a music test coming in the next class."**_

I look at them and I said, **"I didn't know we had a music test."**

Li nods as Sakura says, _**"Yeah, so come on lets go so we're not late."**_ I nod in agreement.

School went on and it was time for music class. We all walk together to class as I think to myself, _**'I didn't work on my song I am going to get a bad grade.' **_

Class began as soon as the bell rang and the teacher called on everyone one by one to do their song. Finally, the teacher turns to me and she says, _**"Ok Crystal, your turn."**_

I go up to the front of the class and begin play, but I play every note wrong and I blush red at the end. The teacher looks at me sympathetically and she says, _**"It's ok you can take the test later." **_I nod and go sit down and I put my head on my arms.

**"That was so embarrassing," **I mumble. Tomoyo rubs my back in _**comfort.**_

_**"Its okay Crystal. Sakura messed up her first time." **_Sakura nods.

_**"Yeah, it will be okay."**_

I nod and I said, **"Yeah, I just wish there was a way I can turn back time to work on it, but I guess that will never happen."**

As school ends, I take my recorder home. I do my homework until it is time for dinner and I get ready for bed. I put my music book up on my desk and I look at it. I decide to play my song we had to test in before going to bed.

**"I got it down right! I am so happy!" **I said after I finished. I turn off my light and I fell asleep. The bells in the clock tower ring around midnight, waking me up. **"Bells at midnight? That is odd," **I say before falling back asleep.

Morning comes and I wake up at the sound of Honey's voice.

_**"Good luck in your music test." **_I nod and get ready as I get to school. As I skate to school I see sakura and everyone and they have there recorders again.

**"Why do you have your recorder again, Sakura?"**

Sakura turns and she said, _**"We have a music test today."**_

I look at her confused and said, **"But we had that yesterday right?"**

Li nods and said, _**"Yeah, but I guess we have another one."**_

I nod as we go to class. Music class came and I go up for my test and fail it again.

**"Not again," **I said.

As school ends, I go home and work on my song again.

**"This is so odd we had the same test yesterday, why again?" **I said to myself as I got ready for bed. **" I bet the bells will ring at midnight again."**

I fall asleep and the clock bells rings like last night, right at midnight, waking me up again. **"There is something going on," **I mumble before falling asleep. Morning comes and I wake up and get ready for school.

**"Sakura I think there is a heart card on the lose having fun with us," **I said as I skate to school with Sakura and everyone else again.

Sakura nods and says, _**"Yeah I think your right. Come to the school tonight and we will try to find out."**_

As school gets done, Tomoyo runs to her house. When we meet up again tonight, she comes with an already made cute pink and yellow fairy costume with pink pom-pom clips for my hair cute pom-poms for my wrist with light pink cute wings.

**"Wow another cute costume! Thanks!"**

Kero flies in and he says, _**"There is a card, but its in the clock tower. How can you get up?"**_

Li jumps in and he says, _**"You can all fly like Sakura."**_

I nod as Sakura, in her yellow fairy costume, and Honey come out and in her fairy costume as well.

**"Okay, lets fly!" **I say as I call out my Flight Card and go up to the clock tower.

_**"Since its your card, I will help you out but you have to capture it," **_Sakura says.

I nod as I go into the clock tower. I see the card as I get to the top of the stairs, but the card stops me, **" I- I can't move," **I manage to say. Sakura comes up calls out the Time Card, unfreezing me.

_**"Crystal are you okay?" **_I nod as I get up and face the card's true form.

**"What card can I use? I only have three cards so which one do I use?" **As the Replay Card cast it magic again a realization comes to me. **"I know the card to use,"** I say and pull out the Breezy Card .

**"Breezy Card, make a strong wind so the card can't use magic anymore! Breezy Card, release and dispel!"**

As it tries to get away, I take the perfect chance to capture it. **"Replay card, I command you to return to your power confined! Replay card!"** The card goes to its card from.

**"I did it! I got my card! Thanks so much Sakura, for helping me." **I say as I hug her. We both fly down.

_**"And its got it on tape," **_Tomoyo says.

I giggle and I said, **"Well I have four cards now, this is so fun."**

Honey flies out and said, _**"See, what did I tell you! Being a Card Captor is fun."**_

I smile and said, **"With friends like I have, it's really fun."**


	7. Chapter 7: Go Fish

Card Captors and the New Captor

Chapter 7: Something Fishy

As I head back home I see that Aero is asleep.

I go to my room and I said, **"Well another card down,"** as Honey nods and turns off the light we go to bed. **"I wonder what my next card will be?" **I whisper before falling asleep. Morning comes and I wake up and I said, **"Wow today is so pretty," **as I get ready for school.

Honey wakes up and she says, _**"Your in a good mood. Why?"**_

I giggle and I said, **"Today we're going on a field trip to the aquarium today." **Dad calls me down for breakfast I go down and eat.

Aero looks at me and he said, _**"Since your going to the aquarium make sure they don't mistake you as a fish."**_

I growl as mom laughs and says, _**"Go on to school now."**_

I nod and skate to school and I see Tomoyo and I said, _**"I can't wait to go to the aquarium today. Its going to be fun."**_ She nods as Sakura comes in and she says, _**"The penguins are so cute. I can't wait."**_ I nod as we all go to the aquarium we watch the show.

But I see something in the water pull the trainer under and I said, **"Oh no. She is going to get hurt."**

I see two people jump in and they help the girl and the penguin. **"Aero is that you?"**

And then Sakura said, _**"Oh no. Touya, you're here to?" **_as they get out.

And I said, **"Aero your not at school?"**

He shakes his head says, _**"I am taking a job class here. I get you and go to a job then I met Touya here and we're friends now."**_

I smile as we get snow cones the tank starts to break. Touya grabs Sakura and I get caught in the wave.

**"What is going on?" **I said. I see a fish swim pass me as the water goes away. Aero comes up to me and he said, _**"Are you okay?"**_ I nod as I get we get back to school.

I go home I walk up to my room and I said, **"What was that fish that I saw?"**

Honey comes up and she said, _**"Fish? What are you talking about?" **_I tell her what happened and she nods occasionally. **"I know it's a heart card I just know it."** I call Sakura up and I tell her the what I think. After I'm done she says, _**"Okay I will meet you later tonight."**_

We go to the aquarium when night falls. Tomoyo makes me a cute swim suit that is like the one on the swim teams it made out if rubber and it has blue and white waves and bubbles with white lines going down the side and it has a light blue swim cap to go along with it and goggles.

Honey gets a pair too. I look at Sakura who is in her blue jester costume and say, **"Where is Li tonight?"**

Sakura giggles and says, _**"He had some work to catch up on." **_I nod and I said, **"Lets go catch a fish," **as I walk over to where I saw it last and sure enough, it was right there swims in the tank. **"There it is."**

I jump up I try to get it and I said, **"How can get I get it if I does not stay still?" **Then I think myself,_**'Wait lighting strikes water and it can call it out.' **_I call out my staff as I pull out and pull out the lighting card and say, **"Lighting Card, hit the neon beta fish and bring it to the side so I can catch it. Release and Dispel."**

It goes back into card form and I said, **"Yes, I have five cards now."**

Sakura comes up and says,_** "Yeah, you did and you did great." **_Tomoyo nods and says, _**"You where both great and I got it on tape."**_

I giggle said, **"Yeah, I am happy that I got the Lighting Card when I did."**

Sakura nods says, _**"Yep and you got that one as well too." **_Honey comes up says, _**"You did a good job. I am so happy I made you a CardCaptor Crystal."**_

I nod say, **"Yeah. I know I will get all the cards I just have to keep at it."**


	8. Chapter 8: Hi Neighbor

Card Captors and the New Captor

Chapter 8: New Neighbor New Trouble

As I get home from getting my card I see a moving truck next door. I walk over and I said **"Wow someone new is moving in! But it's a little later for them to move in I wonder when that house when up for sale?"** I walk inside my own home.

Aero looks at me and he says, _**"Hey monster come in the living room and meet our new neighbor."**_

I roll my eyes and walk in. I bow respectfully and introduce myself. **"Hi there. My name is crystal nice to meet you."**

The lady looks at me and smiles_**. "Its nice to meet you. My name is Hikari. I am new here." **_I nod and walk up to my room and I open the door.

Honey comes flying at me and she said, "_**Did you meet Hikari downstairs?" **_I nod and start to change.

**"Yep I did. Why is there something wrong with her?"**

Honey crosses her arms and she said, _**"Yeah. I know her from somewhere I can't put my finger on it."**_ I nod and I sit on my bed and look at my cards.

**"Wow five cards. I am doing good so far."**

Honey comes up and she said, _**"Yes but you have a long way to go Card Captor Crystal."**_

I nod as dad calls me down for dinner. I walk down and I said, **"Is Hikari eating dinner with us?"**

Mom nods and she said, _**"Yep she is." **_I nod.

As we eat dinner Hikari looks at me and she said, _**"So Crystal, I hear you are a monster when it comes to getting up?"**_

I turn red and I said, **"Well, not always."**

Then Aero laughs and says,_** "Yes she is."**_

I step on his foot and I said, **"Be quite about that." **As we get done I get up and I say, **"Well I have some homework I have to do. I will be up in my room." **I walk up and I said, **"I wonder what card will show up tonight?" **as I work on my homework. I felt a card and I said, **"Oh no. A card is wild."**

I look out my window I look for it and I said, **"What card can it be?"** as I climb down from my window.

I look and Honey comes out and she said, _**"Are you sure your up for this card? It's really strong."**_

I nod and I said, **"I'm sure. I am the Card Captor."**

As I look for the card I bump into someone and I said, **"Oh I am sorry are you ok?"**

He nods and says, "_**Yes I am okay. My name is Yukito Tsukishiro. What is your name?"**_

I bow and said, **"My name is Crystal but I have to go now. Nice meeting you." **as I run off. I can't find the card and I said, **"Where is it?" **Then vines start to grow every where as I walk around and I said, **"Where is that card?"**

As I step on a vine it grabs my foot and one of my arms and picks me up in the air. **"Honey, get help!" **She flies off and I said, **"How can I get my wand if I can't even grab it."** as I hang upside down. **"Oh what do? I can't move." **Then some comes in and cuts me down and I land on the ground and I said, **"Who was that?"** as I look around. The vine tries to come at me again and I said, **"Oh no you don't." I call out the breezy card and I said, "Breezy Card, cut up the vines so they don't wrap up the city! Breezy Card, release and dispel."**

As the Breezy Bard cuts up the vines I don't see Hikari looking at me in the bushes. I point my wand at the vine card and I said, **"Vine card, I command you to return to your power confined! Vine card." **as it goes back into a card and I look around and I said, **"Who cut me down? Whoever it was it was I owe them a big thanks."** as I get down and dust myself off.

The card comes back to me and I said, **"Yeah! That is my sixth card I am doing good so far."**

Hikari looks at me and she said, _**"So that is the new Card Captor I have to deal with now. She will be a good match for me. I will just have to see if her powers hold up to mine. I just wonder what kind of powers she will have once the other cards get there powers." **_as she looks at me where she was hiding. _**"I am sure she will be good at it. But can she get all the cards and then face me and win?"**_

As I walk back home and I walk up to my room and I see Honey eating some ice cream. **"This is the help you got?"**

She looks at me and she said, **"Well if I didn't eat, it would melt. Are you going to eat yours?"** I nod and eat mine as I put the vine card away.

**"I still wonder who cut me down?"**

I eat my ice cream and then I get ready for bed. **"I think Hikari is going to be a good neighbor. I hope I get to know her better."** I turn off the light.

Hikari walks back to her house and said, _**"I will just have to keep a eye on you, Crystal. And make sure your powers don't get out of hand."**_ as she walks into her house.


	9. Chapter 9: Bubble Wrap

Card Captors and the New Captor

Chapter 9: Felling Bubbly

As morning came I woke up and got ready for school. **"I wonder what card will show its self today."** I look over at Honey, who was sound asleep. I giggle a bit and cover her up. I grab my bag and I walk downstairs for breakfast. Aero look at me said, _**"So are you going to be a monster today at school?"**_

I turn my head and I said, **"You know I won't so don't say that." **I growl at him I grab my lunch and I put on my roller blades. I start to skate to school when I see a bubble. **"Oh, that's cute. Someone is making bubbles today."**

As I get into school I take off my skates and **said "Good morning, Sakura. Did you see the bubbles today?"**

She nods and she said, _**"Yeah. They were so cute and pretty in the sun. They where all rainbow colors."**_

Then Li comes up and says, _**"Sakura told me that you have six cards now. That's pretty good, but can you get all of the cards?"**_

I nod and I said, **"Yeah I can! It will just take some time but I know I can find them all."**

As the bell rang we all go to class. As I am doing my school work, I look outside and said, **"Wow more bubbles! Where are they coming from?"** I get back to my work and finally, the bell rings for lunch and we all go out**.** **"There is a card here I know it."**

Tomoyo comes up and says, _**"Crystal, did you see all the bubbles today? They are so pretty."**_

I nod and I said **"Yeah, but where are they all coming from?"**

A pink bubble pops on Li and I giggle and said, **"Li, are you okay?"**

He growls and says, _**"No I am not. All the bubbles are getting in my way."**_

He walks away and I giggle as the bell rings. I see the bubbles in the school and I said, **"Where did they come from?" **I do the rest of my work until the school bell rings and we get out of class. I turn to Sakura and said, **"There is a heart card around her. Lets split up and try to find it."**

She nods and Tomoyo comes up and says,_** "I will help too." **_I nod as we look for the bubbles.

I run to Penguin Park and I said, **"It's not here. Then where is it?"**

Li tries to pop the bubbles with his sword. _**"They just won't pop."**_

Then a big bubble comes at him and I look at him and I yell, **"Li, look out!"** as the bubble goes over him. He takes his sword and tries to pop it

He looks at me and says, _**"I can't pop it. It's too strong."**_

I nod and then sakura runs up and she says, _**"Li, what happened?"**_

I look at sakura and I said, **"The bubble just went over him and he's stuck in there."**

Tomoyo comes up and says, _**"Oh no! Li, what happened?"**_

He looks at Tomoyo and replied, _**"Well, I'm suck in a bubble. What do you think happened?"**_ Tomoyo giggles and then I look over by the fountain and I see a little girl in a light pink dress that has all bubbles all over it and cute little pink shoes and her hair up in pig tails blowing bubbles.

**"Is that the card sitting on the fountain?"**

Sakura looks at it and says, _**"Yeah. You will learn that the heart cards can come in many different forms, Crystal."**_

I nod and call out my wand and I said, **"I am going to get it."** I walk over to it but she looks at me and makes a big bubble, trapping Sakura and Tomoyo. **"Now that was not nice."**

She looks at me and she tries to get me in a bubble too. **"Oh no you don't,"** I said and take my wand and pop the bubbles.

Li looks at me and says, _**"Crystal, you are not going to get it that way."**_

I look at him and I said, **" I know but I have a plan," **as I dodge all the bubbles. **"You're not going to trap me like you did my friends."** I keep popping them and she gets tired but then she makes a big bubble. **"I have a card for that.**" I pull out my lighting card and I said, **"Lighting Card, pop the bubble so it does not capture me in a bubble as well! Release and dispel!"**

The Lighting Card hits the bubble it pops. **"So that's how I will fight the bubbles." **The Lighting hits the bubbles that are around me and I said, **"She should run out of bubble soap soon." **She gets tired as the bubbles start to pop and I pull out my wand and I walk up to her and I put my wand to her and I said, **"Bubbly Card, I command you to return to your power confined! Bubbly Card!"**

She goes back into the card from as a little girl with a bubble wand and has bubbles all around her. As the bubbles pop, Sakura comes over to me and she says, _**"How did you know The Lighting Card would work?"**_ as The Lighting Card goes back into the card form.

I smile and I said, **"Well, Lighting is heat and heat pops bubbles."**

Li is still stuck in the bubble and he says_**, "Hello, a little help here please?"**_

I giggle and tell The Lighting Card to go over to his bubble and pop it. He comes out covered in pink bubble soap I giggle and said, **"Well, Li, you got your bath for tonight."**

Sakura laughs and said, _**"Yeah, he did."**_

Li growls and says, _**"It's not funny. Why are you to not covered in bubble soap?"**_

**"Well, we were nice to the bubbles and I think the card was a little mad at you."**

Sakura nods and she said, _**"That's true. You did try to attack her."**_

I look at the card and I said **"Now I have seven cards so far."**

Tomoyo nods. The town bell rings and I said, "_**We better get home. It's going to be late soon."**_

Sakura nods as Li storms off but he falls since the soap is all over him and I said, **" Li, you better not slip and slide."**

I giggle as I say goodbye to Tomoyo and I walk home. I go to my room and Honey wakes up. _**"Did I miss anything toady?"**_

I giggle and I said, **"Yeah, I got the bubbly card."** I hold it up to her.

_**"Wow, so you got the card by yourself this time."**_

I nod and said, **"Yeah, I am learning to be a good card captor." **as I put the card away.


	10. Chapter 10: Cool It

Card Captors and the New Captor

Chapter 10: Freeze Sold

As morning comes I wake up and I look out my window and I said **" wow today is going to be a great day I wonder what card will show up?" **honey wakes up and she said _**" you never know what one will show up so you just have to keep a look out." **_I nod and get into my uniform and put up my hair I walk down stairs and I said **" good morning I need to stay after school today I have a little work to do is that ok mom?" **

she nods and she said _**" yes that is fine but let me know when you are coming home." **_I smile and grab my lunch and aero looks at me and he said _**" well are you late for dinner then?" **_I look at him and I said **" no will be done by dinner don't worry." **I grab my lunch and my roller blades and I start to go to school but as I start to school I fell a cold chill and I shiver and I said **" I was warm but why did it get so cold?" **

sakura comes up and she said _**" crystal did you see the pool its all covered in ice." **_I look at her and I said **" what ice then what is the swim team going to do after school?"** sakura shakes her head and she said _**" I don't know but do you think it's a heart card?" **_I shake my head and I said **" I don't know I don't fell one." **as the bell rings we go in and see ice in the little fountain and I said **" there has to be a card some where but where?" **as we get into class I look out the window and I see that it has a little bit of ice and li comes up and he said _**" did you see all the ice at the pool." **_I nod and I said **" yea I did but I don't think a heart card is around I don't fell it." **

he walks into the school as lunch times comes we go out to the courtyard and the trees are covered with ice and Madison comes up and she said _**" its really cold out here it was warm." **_I nod and I said **" yea I know there is a heart card and its having a fun time with the ice." **

as school ends Madison goes back home and makes me a costume that looks like a ice skater outfit its light pink with blue and aqua snow flakes and in my hair I have two white snow flakes clips and Madison looks at me and she said _**" wow so cute." **_

I blush a little as sakura comes up and she said _**" so where is the card at do you think crystal?"**_ I look at the pool as the ice goes over the side I say its at the pool as we all run up to the pool Madison has her video camera and I look across the pool and there was it was it was a ice nice tailed fox sitting on a pillar of ice with its tail warped around its legs. I look at it and I said **" wow it's a ice fox this is going to be one fun card to catch."** the ice fox looks at me and sends a ice block at me and I jump and I said **" ok that is one sly fox." **

as I look at the fox li comes up and he said _**" so that is the card right?"**_ I nod and I said **" yea and its being a real pain." **as I step on the ice I start to slide around and I said **" there is no way I can catch it I can't even stand up." **

sakura comes out with some ice skates and she said _**" here put the skates on and they will help." **_I smile and put them on I go back out to the ice and then I said " oh fox you are going down." as I stake around the fox sends a ice shard at me and it cuts my arm a little and sakura looks at me and she said _**" are you ok crystal?" **_

I nod as I skate and then I think to myself and I said **"* what card to use I have to block ice?"* **then it dawns on me and I said **" I will use the vine card."** I call out the vine card and I said **" vine card wrap up the frostbite card so it can't shoot out any more ice at me Release and dispel." **as the vines tie up the card it barks and I skate up to it and I hold up my wand and I said **" Frost Bite card I command you to return to your power confined Frost Bite." **as it goes back into card form it has one paw on top of the other and its tail all around the back of the card.

as the ice melts around the and I get off the ice sakura treats my cut and I said **" I got another card." **Madison nods and smiles as we head home I didn't know that Hikari was watching me from the roof and she said _**" well your getting the hang of your powers crystal but I know you will have to do a little bit better to get all the cards but your doing good so far so far so good but you just have to find them a little faster."**_ As I walk home aero is watching TV and he looks at me and he said _**" well the monster is just in time for dinner." **_

I walk in still in my costume and I said **" see I told I was not going to be late."** as we eat dinner my mom looks at my arm and she said _**" honey what happened to your arm it looks cut?" **_I nod and I said **" oh I bumped it at school I will be ok." **she smiled as I get done I go up to my room and honey looks at me and she said _**" did you get another card?" **_I nod and show her the frost bite card and I said **" yep now I have eight cards so far." **honey nods and she said _**" your getting better." **_as I get ready for bed and turn out the light


End file.
